Our Destiny
by CharLene Choi
Summary: AU/Cinta itu terkadang datang tak diduga, tanpa diundang, dan mungkin akan jatuh pada orang yang salah. Cinta itu memang buta, tanpa bisa melihat dan memilih pada siapa akan terhubung. Cinta itu juga egois, tidak mengenal kata apapun bila sudah terjatuh di dalamnya./Birthday fict untuk Kithara Blue yang telat./RnR?


**_Disclaimer_ © Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

**_Written_ © CharLene Choi**

**_Story_ © CharLene Choi**

**_Warning _:_ AU_, _OOC_, abal, gaje,_ typo_, _etc_.**

**_Genre_ : _Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Family, Angst_**

**_Dont Like Dont Read_.**

**_Note_ : Untuk Ultah Kithara-_chan_ yang ketujuh belas tahun, 10 Oktober, semoga panjang umur dan sehat selalu. :) **

**(Gomen telat, kak Lene lupa banget soalnya... Gimana? Apa ini sesuai sama _request_-nya?)  
**

**Juga untuk para _fans_ ShikaTema... :)**

* * *

**•**｡ ⌒ **... __****Our Destiny** ... ⌒ ｡**•**

**_By _: CharLene Choi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cinta itu terkadang datang tak diduga, tanpa diundang, dan mungkin akan jatuh pada orang yang salah.

Cinta itu memang buta, tanpa bisa melihat dan memilih pada siapa akan terhubung.

Cinta itu juga egois, tidak mengenal kata apapun bila sudah terjatuh di dalamnya.

Aku merasakannya.

Hati ini seperti terkoyak dan aliran darah berhenti mengair.

Saat pertama kali melihat sosok_mu_ datang ke rumah bersama seseorang yang sangat berarti bagi diriku, saat itulah aku terpanah dan tak bisa mengalihkan barang sedetik pun pikiranku dari angan-angan senyuman pada wajah_mu_.

.

.

.

_Shikaku tersenyum tipis sambil mengenalkan seorang wanita muda cantik berambut blonde sebahu pada sang putra semata wayang._

_"Dia Temari Rei, wanita yang ayah ceritakan denganmu, Shikamaru."_

_Sepasang mata sipit Shikamaru tidak bereaksi, sesuai dengan seperti perkiraan Shikaku. Mahasiswa semester lima jurusan arsitektur itu lalu menguap pelan._

_"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Shikamaru."_

_Shikamaru bergumam 'merepotkan' sambil mengangguk sekilas dan memejamkan matanya tak perduli pada raut kecewa dari calon ibu barunya. Ia tak pernah menduga kalau kekasih ayahnya itu masih sangat muda dan begitu... cantik._

_"Jangan diambil hati, Temari." Shikaku memegang tangan Temari sambil tersenyum hangat. "Shikamaru memang begitu, tapi dia setuju dengan pernikahan kita."_

_Shikamaru membuka matanya. "Aku ada mata kuliah sebentar lagi. Aku pergi dulu, ayah," pamitnya cepat dan berlalu tanpa basa-basi lagi dengan Temari._

.

.

.

Ibu meninggal saat aku berusia tiga belas tahun. Selama lima tahun belakangan ini, ayah menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaannya, apalagi setelah dia berhasil dipromosikan menjadi direktur pemasaran, kami menjadi sangat jarang bertegur sapa. Ayah seperti orang lain, ia bagaikan burung tanpa sayap, bagaikan lebah tanpa bunga, dan bagaikan rumah tanpa isi. Ibu adalah pelita bagi ayah, belahan jiwa baginya, dan pusat kesedihan serta kerapuhan dirinya.

Sebagai anak, tentu jiwaku terpukul. Aku juga merasa sangat kehilangan akan sosok ibu, tapi aku berusaha tegar. Tapi mungkin bila aku berada dalam posisi ayah, mungkin aku juga akan bereaksi sama dengan ayah. Kehilangan satu-satunya orang yang kita cintai memang merupakan beban terberat yang pernah ada.

Aku ingin membantu ayah melupakan rasa sakit dari kehilangannya, tapi aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, aku terlalu bingung.

Sampai pada akhirnya aku menyadari adanya perubahan dari sikap murung ayah. Selama dua tahun ini, ayah menjadi lebih hidup dan kembali menjalin hubungan ayah dan anak denganku. Dia mulai bertanya tentang kuliahku, nilai-nilaiku, dan lainnya.

Dan akhirnya aku tahu, ayah berubah karena kehadiran diri_mu_. _Kau_ yang telah mampu membuatnya kembali bersemangat menjalani hidup. Aku senang? Tentu saja aku sangat senang dengan perubahan sikap ayah.

.

.

.

_Makan malam itu terasa begitu hangat meski hanya berdua. Ayah dan anak itu terlihat sangat menikmati kebersamaan mereka._

_"Shikamaru," panggil Shikaku ketika mereka sama-sama telah selesai makan dan tengah menyesap kopi masing-masing. "Apa kau tidak keberatan bila ayah menikah lagi?"_

_Shikamaru terdiam sesaat, sepasang mata sipitnya memperhatikan lekat-lekat wajah sang ayah. Ada cerah kegembiraan dan rasa berharap di mata sayu ayahnya, dan tahulah ia bahwa ayahnya dapat berubah karena pengaruh sosok Hawa itu. Wanita itu yang telah mampu mengembalikan sinar pengharapan bagi ayahnya._

_"Maafkan aku, Shikamaru. Ayah tidak bermaksud mengkhianati ibumu. Jujur, ayah sampai detik ini pun masih sangat mencintai ibumu. Tapi ayah juga butuh pegangan, dan dia mampu memberikan semua kenyamanan itu pada ayah."_

_Shikamaru tersenyum tipis melihat raut bersalah di wajah sang ayah. "Asalkan ayah bahagia, aku setuju."_

_Shikaku tersenyum samar sambil mengucapkan 'terima kasih' dan 'secepatnya ayah akan mengenalkan dia denganmu'._

.

.

.

Dan aku malah merana ketika melihat sosok_mu_. Ini menyesakkan. Usia_mu_ dan ayah terpaut dua puluh tahun. _Kau_ adalah sekretaris dari pimpinan ayah yang bekerja di kantor pusat, dan ayah bekerja di cabang perusahaan kontruksi itu; tentu saja kalian tidak pernah bertemu. Tapi takdir mempertemukan kalian. Waktu itu ada pesta untuk merayakan meningkatnya harga saham perusahaan di sebuah _villa_ mewah di daerah Sapporo, dan seluruh dewan direksi perusahaan diundang. Ayah datang dan _kau_ pun datang.

Ayah mulai terpesona dengan sosok_mu_ ketika kau melayangkan sebuah senyuman manis padanya. Senyum_mu_ mengalirkan rasa nyaman pada dirinya. Tapi ayah tahu diri. Wanita cantik, muda dan sukses seperti_mu_ pasti tidak akan mau melirik duda sepertinya.

Tapi takdir berkata lain, seusai makan malam, kalian bertemu kembali di bar yang terletak tidak jauh dari _villa_. Ayah melihat diri_mu_ yang duduk sendirian di sebuah kursi sambil memainkan ponsel, dengan ditemani segelas _cocktail_. Ayah memilih untuk tidak mendekati_mu_, karena ia tahu kalau _kau_ sedang menunggu seseorang. Dan dugaan ayah tepat, seorang pria muda tinggi berambut hitam panjang yang diikat satu datang menghampiri diri_mu_, yang langsung memeluk pinggang_mu_ dan mencium bibir_mu_, tapi kau menolak dan sedikit menjauhkan diri_mu_.

Saat itu hati ayah serasa remuk. Ternyata _kau_ telah menjalin hubungan kasih dengan Itachi Uchiha, pimpinan kalian berdua, pemilik dari perusahaan konstruksi tempat kalian bekerja.

Dari tempat duduknya, ayah memperhatikan diri_mu_ yang terlihat marah pada Itachi. _Kau_ beranjak dari tempat duduk_mu_, berniat meninggalkan pria itu, tapi lengan_mu_ ditarik dan diremas erat olehnya. Meski lampu disko yang berputar remang-remang, tetap saja mata jernih ayah bisa melihat tangisan_mu_.

Itachi melepaskan cengkramannya dan berlalu dari diri_mu_ yang terisak lemas. Dengan ragu ayah mendekati_mu_ dan menyapa_mu_.

_Kau_ terkejut dan berusaha secepatnya menghapus air mata_mu_. Dan itulah awal kedekatan hubungan kalian. _Kau_ memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Itachi dan keluar dari perusahaan pria itu karena sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan semua sikap dingin dan kaku pria itu, yang terkadang sering berubah menjadi kasar dan menyakiti diri_mu_. Dan _kau_ mulai merasa nyaman dengan ayah. _Kau_ tidak perduli dengan status dan umur ayah, karena_ kau_ merasa sangat dicintai ketika bersama ayah.

.

.

.

_Shikamaru masuk ke rumah, mendapati gelagat-gelagat aneh dari rumahnya yang kini terlihat sangat rapi padahal pembantu rumah tangga mereka sedang cuti pulang kampung selama lima hari. Saat ia merenung di sofa ruang tamu, terciumlah bau masakan dari dapur. Ia segera kesana, dan mendapati sosok calon ibu baru baginya itu tengah memasak makan malam._

_Ia terdiam beberapa saat, terlihat mengagumi sosok ramping yang usianya hanya tiga tahun diatasnya itu, yang tangannya bergerak lincah mengaduk masakannya. Rambut blonde sebahunya kini dikuncir kuda, bergerak pelan seirama gerakannya._

_"Ehem," dehemnya pelan, berusaha menyampaikan sinyal pada wanita itu bahwa dia tidak sedang sendiri lagi._

_Temari menoleh, sedikit terkejut, tapi kemudian langsung tersenyum dengan hangat. "Ah, kau sudah pulang, Shikamaru. Selama seminggu ini, tante akan datang ke rumahmu. Tante tidak ingin kau dan ayahmu makan makanan instan dan membiarkan rumah dalam keadaan berantakan. Kalian harus hidup sehat biar selalu semangat." Dia menjelaskan sambil matanya sesekali menatap pada masakannya dan Shikamaru yang menguap._

_"Terima kasih." Shikamaru berujar malas sambil berlalu. Temari menoleh dan tersenyum senang. Ternyata benar kata Shikaku, Shikamaru bukannya tidak menyukai dirinya tapi memang begitulah sifatnya._

.

.

.

Dan inilah puncak dari segala rasa terpendamku. Kalian memutuskan untuk menikah pada bulan depan, di bulan Oktober, di Sapporo, di tempat dimana kalian pertama kali berjumpa.

Aku kesal, aku marah, aku sakit, dan aku merana. Ini menyakitkan, sangat menyakitkan. Aku tidak ingin _kau_ menjadi bagian dari hidup ayahku, apalagi harus memanggil diri_mu_ dengan '_ibu'_. Aku tidak terima, aku tidak setuju.

Malam itu, aku pergi ke bar dan mabuk. Ku tenggak semua minuman itu, berusaha menghilangkan sosok_mu_ yang semakin hari semakin menggangguku. Ini gila, ini abnormal. Aku jatuh cinta pada wanita yang dicintai oleh ayah kandungku sendiri, pada wanita yang seminggu lagi akan menjadi seorang ibu bagiku, dan mungkin wanita yang sebentar lagi akan memberikan seorang adik bagiku. Ini gila, ini memuakkan.

Bagaimana aku bisa menjalani hidup seperti itu? Bagaimana aku bisa hidup satu atap dengan wanita seperti itu. Dan saat itulah otak jeniusku menciptakan sebuah ide yang membuatku merasa tak pantas menyebut diriku sebagai anak dari Shikaku Nara.

.

.

.

_"Kau ini, kenapa pakai mabuk segala?" Temari terus mengomel tanpa henti sambil menyetir mobilnya. Mata jade-nya melirik kesal pada sosok pria yang seminggu lagi akan menjadi anak tirinya itu. "Kalau ayahmu tahu—"_

_"—karena itulah aku meneleponmu bukan menelepon ayah untuk menjemputku, merepotkan."_

_Temari menghela nafas pasrah. "Kau tidak bisa pulang dalam keadaan seperti ini, Shikamaru. Sebaiknya kau menginap di tempat ibu saja."_

_Shikamaru berjengit mendengar Temari menyebut dirinya dengan ibu. Mendengar Temari menyebut dirinya dengan tante saja ia sudah merasa jengah, apalagi dengan panggilan tiga huruf itu._

_"Terserah," jawabnya pelan dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal._

.

.

.

Temari tidak pernah tahu betapa salahnya dia membawaku masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Mungkin dia berpikir karena sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi anak tirinya, jadi dia mulai bersikap biasa dan tidak merasa waspada padaku. Dan wanita seperti Temari memang biasanya selalu menjadi korban.

_Kau_ memapahku dan membaringkan tubuhku di tempat tidur. _Kau_ duduk di sisiku sambil merapikan selimut yang menutupi tubuhku, saat _kau_ akan beranjak pergi, aku menarik tangan_mu_ sampai tubuh_mu_ terjatuh di atasku. Aku memutar posisi sampai keadaan menjadi berbalik, kutatap dalam raut panik_mu_ yang berada di bawah kungkunganku.

_Kau_ berontak, dan aku menangkap kedua pergelangan tangan_mu_. _Kau_ mulai menangis dan menggeliat dibawahku, terus berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkramanku. Tapi itu tidak berarti, tenagaku tetap jauh lebih kuat dari_mu_ meskipun saat ini aku sedang dalam kondisi mabuk.

"Aku..." Bibir_mu_ bergetar. "...sebentar lagi akan menjadi ibumu, kumohon jangan bercanda seperti ini, kau sedang mabuk. Lep—"

Kau menyebalkan. Kenapa kau mengingatkanku pada fakta menyakitkan itu.

_Kau_ berontak dalam rongrongan ciumanku, tapi tetap saja _kau_ tak bisa selamanya terus berontak, karena akulah yang menjadi penguasa. Dan malam itu, _kau_ menjadi milikku seutuhnya, dengan diiringi oleh seduh-sedan_mu_.

.

.

.

_"Maafkan aku, tante. Aku tidak sengaja, bahkan aku sendiri pun bingung dengan apa yang telah terjadi."_

_Temari terus terisak sambil mengeratkan selimut yang menutupi sekujur tubuhnya. Ia menggeleng pilu. "Aku tahu, semalam kau memang tidak sadar, kau mabuk. Pulanglah, mungkin sekarang Shikaku sedang mencarimu."_

_Shikamaru merangkul Temari yang tidak menolak dirinya. "Maafkan aku, aku akan bertanggung jawab."_

_Temari langsung mendorong Shikamaru dan menatap kesal pada pria itu. "Jangan berkata omong kosong, Shikamaru. Pergilah, dan jangan pernah mengganggu hidupku lagi. Aku juga... akan pergi dari kehidupan Shikaku, aku tidak bisa—" Temari menangis kencang sambil menekan dadanya._

_Shikamaru hendak kembali merengkuh tubuh rapuh wanita itu ketika ponselnya berdering. Ia mendecih sambil mengambil celana hitamnya yang tergeletak di lantai, mengambil ponselnya dan mengenali kalau nomor yang menghubunginya adalah nomor telepon rumahnya._

_Suara pertama yang ditangkap oleh Shikamaru adalah isak tangis dari Ayame, pembantu rumah tangga mereka._

_"Halo, Ayame. Kau kenapa?" Ia mulai panik._

_"Tuan Shikaku... dia meninggal..." Dan Ayame kembali terisak, tak mampu berkata-kata lagi._

_Shikamaru menjatuhkan ponselnya, rasanya seluruh syaraf di dalam tubuhnya terputus, tubuhnya terasa lemas dan lunglai. Air matanya luruh, bersamaan dengan kedua tinjunya yang mengepal erat._

_"Shikamaru, ada apa?"_

_"Ayah..." lirihnya sambil menekuk wajahnya dalam-dalam. "...dia meninggal."_

_Tubuh Temari menegang seketika, sampai sebuah tangisan yang jauh lebih kencang meluncur dari bibirnya. Jiwanya semakin terguncang. Hari dimana ia tidur dengan anak kekasihnya, ternyata itu adalah hari dimana ia harus berpisah dengan sosok pria yang dicintainya itu. Ingatan tentang kisah kasihnya dan Shikaku, serta rajutan mimpi yang belum sempurna itu, semakin membuatnya meraung-raung seperti orang gila._

_Shikamaru menekan dadanya yang terasa sangat sesak, jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak, dan oksigen disekitarnya seperti menguap. Inikah balasan atas kecurangan yang telah diperbuatnya? Inikah balasan atas kejahatannya yang telah merebut kekasih ayahnya, dan inikah balasan atas keegoisannya?_

_Ia menangis dan merenung. Dalam hati ia tak henti-hentinya meminta maaf pada sang ayah yang sampai pada ajalnya sama sekali tidak mengetahui dosa yang telah diperbuatnya. Apakah ia anak durhaka?_

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya _kau_ tetap tidak bisa jauh dariku. Setelah sebulan pemakaman ayah, aku mengunjungi_mu_ di rumah baru_mu_ dan mendapati_mu_ sedang memegangi sebuah benda yang kuketahui sebagai _testpack_.

_Kau_ terkejut karena kehadiranku yang tiba-tiba dan buru-buru menyembunyikan benda itu dibalik tubuh_mu_, tapi dengan cepat aku merampasnya. Ada dua tanda merah disana, yang membuktikan kalau _kau_ sedang hamil.

"Darimana kau tahu kalau aku tinggal disini? Kau mengikutiku, ya?"

"Kau hamil..."

Wajah_mu_ melengos. "Saat itu, aku sedang dalam masa subur," ujar_mu_ pelan sambil kembali merampas _testpack_ itu dari tanganku. "Untuk apa kau kesini? Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk ti—"

"—aku mencintaimu, Temari. Aku akan menikahimu."

Kau menamparku dua kali dan mengusirku.

"Berhenti menemuiku, Shikamaru!"

Aku memang pergi, tapi untuk kali itu saja. Meski kau menolakku dengan keras, aku tetap akan selalu mengunjungimu dan bayi yang tengah kau kandung. Aku tahu perbuatanku ini salah, tapi ayah sudah meninggal. Dan dia juga pasti sedang berbahagia dengan ibu diatas sana. Tidakkah kau tahu, Temari? Kau dan ayah tidak berjodoh, kalian dipisahkan pada saat-saat kalian akan bersatu, karena ayah hanya milik ibu.

.

.

.

Shikamaru memandangi sosok Temari yang merenung di pinggir kolam ikan. Angin menerbangkan helal demi helai rambut wanita itu, memperlihatkan wajah sendu dan sorot _jade_-nya yang berduka. Di pangkuan wanita itu tertidur seorang balita berambut hitam. Ia berjalan mendekat dengan perlahan, tidak ingin mengejutkan, tapi suara daun kering yang terinjak olehnya berhasil mengusik wanita itu.

Temari menoleh dan menatap Shikamaru tak perduli, ia kembali larut dalam lamunannya.

Shikamaru mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Temari, lalu memperhatikan wajah imut balita perempuan yang tertidur itu. Tangannya bergerak untuk menyentuh pipi montoknya, mengelusnya dengan sayang, tapi Temari tetap terlihat tidak perduli.

"Aku membelikan dia boneka _barbie_ kesukaannya."

"Mainan Mizuki sudah terlalu banyak. Berhentilah mengusik kehidupan kami berdua." Temari berkata dengan datar, seperti biasanya.

Shikamaru berhenti mengelus-ngelus pipi Mizuki, menatap dalam pada wajah Temari yang tidak menatap padanya. "Temari, ini sudah dua tahun lebih. Bukalah hatimu untukku, dan biarkan Mizuki tahu kalau aku adalah ayahnya." Ada emosi yang tersembunyi dalam setiap kalimat Shikamaru.

Temari menangis tanpa suara, ia memeluk Mizuki dengan erat. "Cukup, Shikamaru. Cukup." lirihnya. "Carilah wanita lain. Lupakan aku dan Mizuki, biarkan kami hidup tenang berdua saja."

Kedua tangan Shikamaru mengepal. "Kau bisa berkata dengan begitu mudahnya karena kau tidak merasakan apa yang kurasakan. Mizuki adalah anakku, dan kau adalah wanita yang kucintai. Bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkan kalian berdua begitu saja. Jangan egois, Temari. Aku bahkan merasakan sakit yang lebih dalam darimu." Ia menggeram.

"Ya, aku memang egois. Aku mencintai ayah dan anaknya, dan rasa ini terus tumbuh sampai mau mati rasanya. Kalau kau terus datang seperti ini, aku tidak bisa lepas darimu, dan bayang-bayang rasa bersalahku pada Shikaku akan semakin menghantuiku." Temari terisak.

Shikamaru tercengang. "Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak usia kandunganku memasuki bulan kelima. Sejak itu aku merasa tidak ingin berpisah denganmu. Seharusnya aku bisa kembali pindah, bahkan mungkin keluar dari wilayah Tokyo agar kau tidak bisa lagi menemukanku, tapi aku tidak melakukannya, karena aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu. Tapi aku sadar, rasa ini salah. Aku masih mencintai Shikaku, dan terikat pada rasa bersalahku padanya. Jadi aku lebih memilih bungkam dan mengubur rasa ini. Tapi makin lama-kelamaan, rasa ini semakin tumbuh besar, juga rasa bersalah pada Shikaku se—"

Shikamaru merangkul Temari dengan hati-hati. "Rasa itu tidak salah, Temari. Cinta itu adalah anugerah dari Tuhan, tidak sepatutnya kau menguburnya." Ia membelai rambut Temari dengan sayang. "Ayah tidak akan marah padamu, dia sudah tenang diatas sana bersama ibuku. Takdir mereka adalah bersama selamanya. Kau memang pernah menjadi bagian dari hidup ayahku, tapi hanya untuk sesaat. Mungkin dengan melalui ayahku, Tuhan menyatukan kita dalam takdir, kita berdua ditakdirkan bersama. Hilangkan rasa bersalahmu, biarkan kau meraih kebahagiaanmu."

Temari semakin membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Shikamaru, ia menangis dalam.

"Apa kau mau menikah denganku, Temari?"

Temari menganggukkan kepalanya dan merangkul Shikamaru dengan sebelah tangannya, saat dirasakannya bibir Shikamaru mengecup dalam keningnya penuh kasih sayang.

_Maafkan aku, Shikaku. Doakan aku dan Shikamaru agar dapat bahagia bersama buah hati kami._

_._

_._

_._

Hari ini, minggu pada tanggal 10 Oktober tepat pukul delapan, aku dan _kau_ mengikrarkan janji suci. Bersama kita dan Mizuki akan membangun rumah tangga yang bahagia dan mengukuhkan cinta kita yang penuh dengan kerikil.

Cinta itu terkadang datang tak diduga, tanpa diundang, dan mungkin jatuh pada orang yang salah.

Cinta itu memang buta, tanpa bisa melihat dan memilih pada siapa akan terhubung.

Cinta itu juga egois, tidak mengenal kata apapun bila sudah terjatuh di dalamnya.

Tapi aku sadar, bahwa cinta yang salah itu, ternyata adalah cinta sejatiku. Kau dan _aku_ telah ditakdirkan untuk bersama, meskipun kita menolak, tetap saja bukan kuasa kita untuk menghapus takdir Tuhan. Bertiga kita akan bahagia; kau, aku, dan Mizuki.

_Ayah... dengan restumu aku bisa sampai pada detik ini. Aku tahu kau turut bahagia atas kebersamaanku dengan Temari dari atas sana, terima kasih telah membawa wanita ini ke hadapanku, dan terima kasih untuk semuanya. Berbahagialah disana bersama ibu._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[The End]**

* * *

**Akhirnya...**

**Bagaimana menurut kalian?**

**Jelek ya, jangan dihina ya, timpuk saja dengan review. :P**

**Oh iya, mari kita mengucap syukur karena Shikamaru selamat di manga... :)**

**Akhir kata,**

**Jangan lupa habis baca review ya... :)**


End file.
